


La fureur du dragon

by LunaQueen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) IronFrost. Loki s'est encore fait manipuler par sa famille. Il est en colère. Triste. Déçu. Absolument furieux. Et tout cela risque d'avoir des conséquences désastreuses.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	La fureur du dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : pénombre  
> Créature : Dragon  
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Une fois de plus, c'en était trop.

Quand cesseraient-ils jamais de le prendre pour un imbécile ? De le traiter comme si ses sentiments ne comptaient pas ? Comme si, même, il n'en avait pas. Quand comprendraient-ils que, tout ce qu'il souhaitait au monde, c'était un peu de reconnaissance et d'amour ? Juste une marque de considération. Il était peut-être le Dieu de la Discorde, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui régnait dans son cœur. Il était peut-être le Dieu des illusions, mais sa profonde tristesse n'en était pas une. Elle était bien réelle. Tout comme la colère - la rage - qui gonflait dans ses veines. 

Oui, cette fois, c'en était trop.

Dans la pénombre, Loki vit, impuissant, sa chair se couvrir d'écailles sombres. Elles paraissaient noires comme la nuit qui régnait dehors, mais, sous les faibles rayons de la Lune, il pouvait distinguer des reflets verts. Cela lui faisait mal, terriblement mal, mais pas autant que le vide qui creusait son âme et la faisait saigner de grosses perles écarlates. Sa peau disparut, tandis que, au bout de ses doigts, poussaient d'épaisses griffes acérées. Tout son corps s'allongea et grossit dans un même mouvement et, bientôt, il se retrouva propulsé en avant quand une immense queue apparut dans la continuité de son dos. Déchirant ses côtes, et mettant fin à son supplice, deux larges ailes se déployèrent autour de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il souffla lourdement et quelques flammèches embrasèrent ses narines.

Un dragon. Son courroux l'avait transformé en dragon. 

Ni une ni deux, il s'envola dans le ciel opaque sans nuages. Personne ne pourrait le voir depuis les rues mal éclairées. Il était seul. Seul en plein cœur de la nuit. Et chacun de ses membres pulsaient sous ses toutes nouvelles écailles, ivres de liberté. Il songea combien il lui serait facile désormais de tous les réduire en cendres, de les faire disparaître pour de bon, de les maintenir au silence éternel. Plus jamais ils ne pourraient le manipuler, plus jamais ils ne pourraient se servir de lui, plus jamais ils ne pourraient le faire espérer inutilement. Son ventre se remplit d'allégresse à cette pensée alors que ses pattes foulaient de nouveau le sol. Il agita la tête dans tous les sens, planifiant déjà cette vengeance bien méritée.

— Loki ?

Il se tourna brutalement vers l'intrus, ses grands yeux verts froncés de fureur mal contenue. Il connaissait cette voix. Mais ne l'avait jamais entendue si douce. Quand il trouva enfin l'humain, il grogna, ignorant son pincement au cœur.

— Loki. C'est moi. Tony.

— Que veux-tu ? parvint-il à articuler, sa voix semblant remonter tout droit des Enfers.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire, mais je peux déjà te dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée. S'il te plaît, ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter plus tard.

— Regrettent-ils de se servir de moi ? gronda-t-il plus fort. Regrettent-ils ce qu'ils me font subir ?

— Je n'en sais rien et, au fond, peu importe. Tout ce qui compte, c'est toi. Ne passe pas ton existence à regretter ce qui peut être évité. N’abîme pas ton cœur plus qu'ils ne l'ont déjà fait. 

La respiration de Loki était haletante, il peinait à respirer, il se sentait suffoquer. Et cette forme qu'il ne maîtrisait pas l'oppressait un peu plus. À quoi jouait-il ? Était-ce encore un de leur plan pour lui faire courber l'échine ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il tressaillit lorsqu'il vit le mortel lever le bras, la paume de sa main vers le ciel, et l'approcher de lui.

— Loki. Je sais que tu ne veux blesser personne. Ils t'ont suffisamment fait souffrir comme ça, ne les laisse pas t'atteindre davantage, ne les laisse pas te ronger de l'intérieur. S'il te plaît. 

Ses doigts étaient si proches de ses écailles maintenant. Il n'eut pas la force de se retirer. Déjà, son sang refroidissait dans ses veines, sa colère diminuait, son corps rétrécissait. Le dragon était en train de mourir, consumé dans son propre feu, tout comme son désir de vengeance. À l'instant où la peau de Tony entra en contact avec la sienne, il était redevenu lui-même. 

— Ne les laisse pas te détruire. 

Il prit sa joue en coupe dans sa main. 

— Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

— Parce qu'il fallait que tu saches. 

Son autre main rejoignit son visage. 

— Il fallait que tu saches que tu étais important pour au moins une personne. 

Au cœur de la pénombre, seule la Lune vit les larmes du dieu et la bouche du mortel les recueillir pour essuyer sa peine.


End file.
